Night Time Meetings
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: Draco and Harry are secret lovers. Love's not the right word however seeing as there is no love between them. Drabble.


Silvery-blue eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. Potter had come into his room and then the fun had begun. His eyes slipped closed as he remembered. Potter and he were secret lovers. Very secret actually. No one could know about their affair. It wasn't a love thing between them. They both were broken and scarred and needed someone just like them. Draco sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up and slipping out of bed. As a Prefect, he was given his own room and bathroom. He hissed in pain as the scratches on his back reopened. Potter had closed them before leaving apparently. _He didn't close them bloody well good enough apparently,_ he thought to himself venomously. He padded over to his bathroom, slipping into the shower.

The water immediately was steaming. He hissed in pain as the hot water hit his body and rolled down. Nonetheless, he didn't turn the cold water on as the hot water was slowly unrolling his tensed muscles. He rolled his shoulders before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He left the water running as he exited the bathroom and entered his bedroom to grab his wand. He pointed it over his shoulder, aiming at his back. He quickly uttered a healing spell, nearly groaning in relief as those scratches came together and left not a single scar. He dropped his wand onto his bed and returned to his shower.

Too soon for his liking the shower was done and over with. He wrapped a new towel around his waist after quickly drying himself off. He entered his bedroom once again and headed towards his closet. Once dressed he quickly spelled the bruises on his neck away and left. It was another day in Hogwarts for Draco Malfoy. Just another day of learning. The only highlight of his life was the nights. During the nights Potter would come into his room and they would snog and shag. He loved it. He had the ability to shag, and be shagged on some occasions, the Golden Boy and not get emotionally involved. He knew if someone found out he was dead.

But to him, that just added to the thrill.

* * *

The night when the Gryffindor came to his room, the Slytherin was no where to be found.

Harry Potter scowled as he sat down on the bed. He had forgotten that the blonde had Prefect duties tonight. The dark haired wizard got back up and while scratching the back of his head, went to the bathroom. He'd shower down here and if the boy wasn't back by then, he'd leave. If he was however, Harry was going to be letting off some steam.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pansy," the wizard said before entering his room. He sighed and quickly undid his tie. That took had taken forever.

"Malfoy."

His head shot up and his wand was in his hand in a matter of moments. His heart rate, however, didn't slow down as he saw who was in the doorway to his bathroom.

A very wet Harry Potter. With only a towel around his waist.

Plop.

Oh Merlin.

A very wet, _naked _Harry Potter was in the doorway to his bathroom.

His wand went down and he threw up his mask. "Potter." His face was impassive, uncaring about anything in the room. On the inside, however, his heart rate was fast and didn't seem inclined to slowing down anytime soon. "What are you doing in my room? I thought we agreed to meet tomorrow. I had duties tonight." He said casually as he started to undress. He stopped a few feet away from the naked Gryffindor and stepped out of his pants. He was only wearing his boxers now. "Please remove yourself from my doorway, Potter. I need to shower."

Harry smirked and moved slightly so there was enough room for him to enter. "I think I like it here," he said slowly.

Draco sneered and walked past him before shedding his boxers. He flicked his wand at the shower and the hot water poured out. He laid his wand carefully on the counter and stepped inside. "If you're going to stay here tonight Potter," he called out above the roar of the water. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable. I'm taking a long shower."

He was hoping that would discourage him.

But alas, it hadn't.

How did he know this?

Well, he was currently being snogged senseless by a Gryffindor in his shower. "Mhmm! Potter, I meant," he was cut off by a wonderful, talented mouth. "Leave. Not snog me in my shower!" He protested as the mouth trailed downwards. He moaned as the dark haired wizard sucked on his collarbone, a rather sensitive area for him.

"But this is much more enjoyable, Malfoy," he chuckled before returning to the task on hand.


End file.
